newsradiofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode List
The following is a list of all the episodes of the series, with links to the individual Episode pages. Season 1 (1995) Episode # Title Production Code Airdate Summary 1 (1) "The Pilot" 100 March 21, 1995 On his first day as news director for WNYX, Dave Nelson is tasked with firing his predecessor while meeting the rest of the staff and dealing with their eccentricities. 2 (2) "Inappropriate" 102 March 28, 1995 Matthew makes a verbal gaffe on the air and is afraid of losing his job. Dave and Lisa argue over how to handle the situation, but end up engaging in a secret office romance. 3 (3) "Smoking" 103 April 4, 1995 Bill has trouble dealing with the new workplace anti-smoking ordinance, causing Dave to help him quit by agreeing to kick his coffee habit. Lisa thinks Joe saw her and Dave together at the movies and is paranoid that he knows about their relationship. 4 (4) "The Crisis" 101 April 11, 1995 After a subway accident occurs, Dave is determined to get access to send Matthew into the tunnel for a news scoop. The rest of the staff are more interested in the new desks that Dave had requisitioned for Matthew, bringing up accusations of favoritism. 5 (5) "Big Day" 105 April 18, 1995 Jimmy tasks Dave with figuring out how to distribute the annual bonuses to the staff. Bill gets frustrated with people constantly leaving food on his desk when he's not around. 6 (6) "Luncheon at the Waldorf" 104 May 2, 1995 Bill invites Beth to be his guest at a fancy broadcasters' luncheon, leaving Lisa to suspect his motives. Beth ends up embarrassing herself in an incident afterward. 7 (7) "Sweeps Week" 106 May 9, 1995 After getting annoyed by Lisa's constant contact with her ex-boyfriend, Dave is encouraged to contact his former girlfriend back in Wisconsin, only to discover that he left things more open ended with her than he had thought. Jimmy wants to have a visionary interviewed on the air, but Bill proves uncooperative, thinking the man to be a fraud. Season 2 (1995-96) Episode # Title Production Code Airdate Summary 8 (1) "No, This Is Not Based Entirely on Julie's Life" 202 September 19, 1995 Beth asks for Lisa's advice in rekindling romance with her overseas boyfriend. Joe tries to find out who is stealing his gelato. Jimmy decides to spend his vacation at the station. 9 (2) "Goofy Ball" 201 September 26, 1995 Jimmy gets the staff to try out a toy ball from a company he just purchased. Joe tries to set Dave up on a date with a model in their building. Bill thinks he has a stalker and requests a stun gun from Joe. 10 (3) "Rat Funeral" 205 October 10, 1995 The staff mourn the loss of a beloved rat in the office, causing Dave to feel alienated. 11 (4) "The Breakup" 206 October 31, 1995 Dave and Lisa have a fight, causing turmoil in the office and putting Beth in the middle. Catherine tries to get revenge on Bill for revealing her age on the air. 12 (5) "Shrink" 208 November 7, 1995 Jimmy brings in Dr. Frank, a psychologist, for yet another visit to help the staff work out their personal issues. Though Dave agrees to it, he is skeptical that it will work. 13 (6) "Friends" 209 November 14, 1995 To assist Beth on a filing job, Dave hires a temp who turns out to be her high school classmate that constantly copies her, including her style and interest in men. Bill is repeatedly denied entry to the office after misplacing his ID. 14 (7) "Bill's Autobiography" 207 November 21, 1995 Bill gets a book deal to write an autobiography, but when Dave inadvertently mentions it to the rest of the staff against his wishes, he finds himself under pressure to come up with interesting stories despite his relatively dull career. 15 (8) "Negotiation" 210 November 28, 1995 Jimmy announces that he is going to get married, but intends to find a wife out of a list of potential candidates. Lisa tries her hand as a reporter for MTV News. 16 (9) "The Cane" 204 December 12, 1995 TBD 17 (10) "Xmas Story" 212 December 19, 1995 TBD 18 (11) "Station Sale" 211 January 7, 1996 TBD 19 (12) "Bitch Session" 213 January 14, 1996 TBD 20 (13) "In Through the Out Door" 217 February 4, 1996 TBD 21 (14) "The Song Remains the Same" 218 February 18, 1996 TBD 22 (15) "Zoso" 214 February 25, 1996 TBD 23 (16) "Houses of the Holy" 215 March 10, 1996 TBD 24 (17) "Physical Graffiti" 216 March 24, 1996 TBD 25 (18) "Led Zeppelin" 221 March 31, 1996 TBD 26 (19) "Presence" 219 April 14, 1996 TBD 27 (20) "Coda" 220 April 21, 1996 TBD 28 (21) "Led Zeppelin II" 222 April 28, 1996 TBD Note: "The Injury" was produced early during this season, but was not immediately aired. Season 3 (1996-97) Episode # Title Production Code Airdate Summary 29 (1) "President" 302 September 18, 1996 TBD 30 (2) "Review" 301 September 25, 1996 TBD 31 (3) "Massage Chair" 303 October 2, 1996 TBD 32 (4) "Arcade" 304 October 23, 1996 TBD 33 (5) "Halloween" 307 October 30, 1996 TBD 34 (6) "Awards Show" 305 November 6, 1996 TBD 35 (7) "Daydream" 308 November 13, 1996 TBD 36 (8) "Movie Star" 309 November 20, 1996 TBD 37 (9) "Stocks" 306 December 11, 1996 TBD 38 (10) "Christmas" 311 December 18, 1996 TBD 39 (11) "The Trainer" 312 December 18, 1996 TBD 40 (12) "Rap" 310 January 8, 1997 TBD 41 (13) "Led Zeppelin Boxed Set" 313 January 15, 1997 TBD 42 (14) "Complaint Box" 314 January 29, 1997 TBD 43 (15) "Rose Bowl" 315 February 5, 1997 TBD 44 (16) "Kids" 316 February 12, 1997 TBD 45 (17) "Airport" 317 February 19, 1997 TBD 46 (18) "Twins" 318 March 12, 1997 TBD 47 (19) "Office Feud" 319 March 19, 1997 TBD 48 (20) "Our Fiftieth Episode" 321 April 2, 1997 TBD 49 (21) "Sleeping" 322 May 7, 1997 TBD 50 (22) "The Real Deal" 320 May 7, 1997 TBD 51 (23) "Mistake" 323 May 14, 1997 TBD 52 (24) "Space" 324 May 21, 1997 TBD 53 (25) "The Injury" 203 June 4, 1997 Matthew injures his hand while goofing around at work, but lacks medical coverage; Dave tries to help him while Jimmy tries to cover himself. Bill gives commentary on excessive usage of words for male anatomy on the air. Season 4 (1997-98) Episode # Title Production Code Airdate Summary 54 (1) "Jumper" 401 September 23, 1997 TBD 55 (2) "Planbee" 402 September 30, 1997 TBD 56 (3) "The Public Domain" 404 October 29, 1997 TBD 57 (4) "Super Karate Monkey Death Car" 403 November 4, 1997 TBD 58 (5) "French Diplomacy" 405 November 11, 1997 TBD 59 (6) "Pure Evil" 407 November 18, 1997 TBD 60 (7) "Catherine Moves On" 408 November 25, 1997 TBD 61 (8) "Stupid Holiday Charity Talent Show" 409 December 16, 1997 TBD 62 (9) "The Secret of Management" 406 January 1, 1998 TBD 63 (10) "Look Who's Talking" 412 January 6, 1998 TBD 64 (11) "Chock" 410 January 13, 1998 TBD 65 (12) "Who's the Boss? (Part 1)" 411 January 20, 1998 TBD 66 (13) "Who's the Boss? (Part 2)" 413 February 3, 1998 TBD 67 (14) "Security Door" 415 February 24, 1998 TBD 68 (15) "Big Brother" 414 March 3, 1998 TBD 69 (16) "Beep Beep" 416 March 18, 1998 TBD 70 (17) "Balloon" 417 March 25, 1998 TBD 71 (18) "Copy Machine" 418 April 8, 1998 TBD 72 (19) "Monster Rancher" 419 April 15, 1998 TBD 73 (20) "4:20" 420 April 28, 1998 TBD 74 (21) "Jackass Junior High" 421 May 6, 1998 TBD 75 (22) "Sinking Ship" 422 May 13, 1998 TBD Season 5 (1998-99) Episode # Title Production Code Airdate Summary 76 (1) "Bill Moves On" 501 September 23, 1998 TBD 77 (2) "Meet the Max Louis" 502 October 7, 1998 TBD 78 (3) "Lucky Burger" 503 October 14, 1998 TBD 79 (4) "Noise" 504 October 21, 1998 TBD 80 (5) "Flowers for Matthew" 505 October 28, 1998 TBD 81 (6) "Jail" (1) 506 November 4, 1998 TBD 82 (7) "The Lam" (2) 507 November 11, 1998 TBD 83 (8) "Clash of the Titans" (3) 508 November 25, 1998 TBD 84 (9) "Boston" 509 December 9, 1998 TBD 85 (10) "Spooky Rapping Crypt" 510 December 15, 1998 TBD 86 (11) "Stinkbutt" 511 January 5, 1999 TBD 87 (12) "Apartment" 512 January 12, 1999 TBD 88 (13) "Towers" 513 February 2, 1999 TBD 89 (14) "Hair" 514 February 9, 1999 TBD 90 (15) "Assistant" 515 February 16, 1999 TBD 91 (16) "Wino" (1) 516 February 23, 1999 TBD 92 (17) "Wedding" (2) 517 March 2, 1999 TBD 93 (18) "Ploy" 518 March 9, 1999 TBD 94 (19) "Padded Suit" 519 April 13, 1999 TBD 95 (20) "Freaky Friday" 520 April 20, 1999 TBD 96 (21) "Retirement" (1) 521 April 27, 1999 TBD 97 (22) "New Hampshire" (2) 522 May 4, 1999 TBD